Broken
by Ivory-Call
Summary: Chelsea My OC and Paul are best friends. What happens when a disaster tears them apart for 4 years? How will Paul react when Chelsea calls him in hysterics out of no where and says shes coming home? What will Chelsea do when she gets there? R&R Rated M..
1. Don't Wake Me

I own nothing but the OC's. and plot.

This is dedicated to my sister chelsea :) the main charector is based off of her XD I love you Chelsea!

Review!

* * *

Chapter one:

Broken

Chelsea's POV

I ran out the house with my duffle bag slung over my shoulders, climbed in my car and drove to the airport, not once looking at the furious expression Kyle held on his face. I knew he was pissed, I knew it would come back to haunt me, but I didn't care…It's time I go back home, to the one place I was forced to leave all those years ago… back to my best friend in the entire world… Paul Meraz.

PAULS POV

1 day earlier

I opened my eyes hearing my phone ring, I looked at the clock 6:45 AM. What the hell!

I picked up my phone and looked at the number, New York call. Who the hell?

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"P-Paul…It's Chelsea" I heard my best friends voice and froze.

"Chelsea, what's wrong, you sound like your crying, how did you get my number, where have you been, talk to me sugar" I said in a rush

"I called Billy, he gave me it, Mom made me go to New York with her, I am crying" She said sobbing into the phone harder

"What happened?" I said growling, whoever hurt her is going to pay big time.

"I have a boyfriend, Kyle and we got into a fight 'cause I caught him cheating and he hit me Paul… He hit me and threw me against the wall, said I wasn't worth the dirt on his shoes…" She cried into the phone whispering slightly into the phone. I heard the door slam and the phone went dead.

"CHELSEA!" I yelled but no answer.

"FUCK!" I yelled and ran into the woods to find Sam.

"SAM!" I yelled into his house

"Paul what's going on?" He said running down the stairs

"He hit her Sam, that fucker hit her!" I said and fell to my knees

"Who Paul!" He said confused

"Chelsea called me out of the blue crying like crazy her boyfriend hit her and told her she wasn't worth the dirt on his shoes, I heard the door slam in the background and the phone went dead…Sam she's my best friend, I've always been there for her and she's in trouble…" I said crying now. She is probably the only person I would ever cry for. I was right there with her holding her close when her dad died, I was right there holding her at 4 A.M when her cramps were getting to the point where she couldn't see straight, I was right there holding her when she caught her mom drinking again. I was right there at the airport holding her close while she was waiting for the plane.

"Sam, My best friend is in pain and in trouble, I've always been there for her, she's always came to me when she was hurt or in trouble, She needs me and I have no clue where she is" That's when it happened my phone rang again

I looked at the screen and jumped up. It was Chelsea.

"Chelsea what happened? Are you okay?" I rushed into the phone afraid she would hang up again

"P-Paul….I'm coming home.." She said crying harder than last time

"You are?" I asked smiling

"Yeah, I can't be here anymore, moms drinking even more and…well you know the other reason, Paul I have to go, I love you so much, and I miss you I'll be there in 2 days be waiting for me please" She said crying

"You know I'll be there, I love you more and I miss you way more" I said smiling

She hung up and I smiled

"Whoa, Is Paul smiling?" Jake said walking into Sam's with Embry and Kimmi

"Shut up fuck head" I said glaring at him

"Paul Lee Meraz, watch your language around my baby damn it, If you don't your face will go through a wall werewolf or not, I might not do it, but Embry sure will" She said death glare an all. She may not be a wolf, but this girl was tough. Scary as hell too. Plus, she's pregnant. Makes it even better especially when she's Embry's Imprint and he is wrapped around her finger.

"What's going on man?" Embry said confused as to why I was smiling.

"Chelsea called me crying, she's coming home." I said growling

"Why are you growling?" he asked

"I'll explain later, I need to clean the house, get it ready for her, when she gets here Sam, I'm telling her, she means to much to me to keep this from her" I said. He nodded at me smiled

"I think that would be best" He said

"Are you coming back to the house or back Billy's with Jake?" I asked Embry

"Yours, Kim wants quiet and with Jake and Billy's snoring, that won't happen, plus Seth and Jared are there playing video games." Embry said rubbing Kim's back when she leaned into his chest wincing in pain. The baby was kicking, and it was killing her ribs.

"Okay" I said feeling bad for Kimmi. I'm glad she came into Embry's life though, even without the Imprint, I'm sure they would have fallen in love anyways. They are amazing together and so in love. I had to admit, I was jealous. I wanted what they had; I was tired of being the hot head. I was never like that when Chels was here. She kept me grounded. She knew why I was the way I was and she understood, and she was there. She was my rock, and I had that taken away from me. The only person who knew how much Chelsea meant to me was Embry, he was our best friend, we all had similar stories, we were all missing parents. That's what made us so close, we kept each other sane.

"Paul you okay?" Kimmi asked walking, no waddling, into our kitchen looking worried.

"Yeah Kimmi, I'm fine" I said and smiled at her

"Bull, talk to me honey" She said sitting next to me. No matter how bad her attitude was sometimes, she was still an amazing person, she cared about all of us, we call her momma at school. She hates it, but she deals with it.

"Momma, I'm fine" I said rubbing her back seeing her wince again.

"Where's Embry?" I asked her

"Shower" She said smiling.

"Okay, do you want anything to eat?" I asked her walking to the fridge

"Can I have my jell-o?" She asked me remembering the Jell-o Embry and I bought her. She's been craving it like crazy.

"Of course!" I said handing her a cup and spoon

"Thank you Paul" She said smiling

She's probably the only girl who has seen this side of me, everyone else, but Embry gets to see the hard head. Hot tempered bad ass, fuck with me I'll kick your god damn ass to hell and back Paul. The on Chelsea worked so hard to keep under control.

I kissed her forehead and walked up to my room. Embry walked out of the bathroom.

"What happened to her Paul?" He asked looking sad

"Her boyfriend hit her. And said some things, she'll tell you when she gets here in a few days." I said. He nodded weakly and ran down the stairs when he heard Kimmi suck in a sharp breath.

I sighed and walked into my room, lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling, absently playing with the bracelet she gave me before she left. "Friends forever, no matter what Paul, I love you" She whispered in my ear after I gave her my necklace and walked onto the plane. I closed my eyes looking forward to seeing Chelsea. I missed her more than words can say. I hate to say it, but I have the feeling that Chelsea is my Imprint. I wouldn't be surprised; I already love her more than anything.

Chelsea's POV

I sighed hanging up the phone, leaning against the wall. I miss him so much; I can't wait to see him.

"Chels, let me in" Kyle said banging on my bedroom door. I shared a house with him and my mom.

"No, I'm mad at you right now, go away!" I yelled and slammed my bathroom door.

I cringed and locked the door when I heard my bedroom door fall to the floor. I grabbed my duffel bag that I already had packed of the counter in my bathroom and climbed out the window leading to the laundry room. I quietly walked up the stairs to the living room leaving my mom a note saying I loved her and that I was going to see Aunt Carry in Ohio for a while. I could here Kyle yelling then I heard him bang my bathroom door in, I ran out the front door and climbed in my car. I watched as a furious Kyle ran out of the door chasing after me, I sped up and turned the corner never looking back again. Thank god I had money, and the only car.

I pulled into the parking lot of the airport and asked to switch flights for the next flight that leaves in 10 minutes to Seattle. I got on the plane and smiled, absently playing with Paul's necklace he had given me, as something to remember him by. I closed my eyes and smiled knowing I would be free, and that I would get to see my best friend soon. I love him more than anything, and I miss him so much.

When the plane landed it was 4:45 A.M . I got off the plane and walked over to baggage claim; I grabbed my duffel bag and called Paul's number.

"Chelsea, are you okay Did he hurt you again?" Paul said growling a little. Wait growling?

"No, well yeah, but that's not why I called" I said hoping he wouldn't be mad

"What happened?" He asked

"He got mad and started banging my door down, I got scared and ran… I got on the first flight to Seattle…I'm at the airport now..Can you come get me?" I asked him..

"Chels of course I can, give me five minutes to get dressed, I'll be there soon, I promise, I love you" He said, I could hear him moving around a room.

"Okay, I love you too" I said smiling

He hung up and I walked out to the front of the airport, I was relatively cool here, I missed this place so much..

An hour later I watched as a jeep pulled up to where I was, I smiled brightly, dropped my bag and ran to my best friend.

PAULS POV

I pulled in and automatically saw her. My world stopped, everything shifted and my entire world suddenly revolved around her. I knew it. My wonderful Chelsea, was my Imprint. I stopped the jeep and watched her smile and run to me. I picked her up and spun her around in circles.

"I missed you so much Chelsea!" I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too Paul!" She said smiling. I smiled brighter when I saw her still wearing my necklace.

"You're wearing it" I said lifting it off her neck

"I never take it off" She said smiling and pulled at the bracelet.

I smiled and kissed her forehead pulling her into my arms again.

"Paul, you're burning up." She said eyeing me.

I watched as her mind flooded with stories and her eyes flashed with realization.

"The legends are true…?"

* * *

So? what do you think? Should I keep going?

Review!

Ivory


	2. Hold me Tight

Broken.

Chapter Two

"_The legends are real…?" _ Chelsea whispered with her hand over her mouth.

I sighed and nodded.

"When?" She asked me

"Two years ago, Embry is too" I said smiling

"Seriously?!" She said smiling brighter

"Yeah, we phased around the same time, He has an Imprint, She is pregnant, and none of us have been the same since you left, Embry told Kim that he couldn't get married without you there to tell him you were proud, and have his dance you promised him at homecoming" I said smiling, putting her things in my jeep helping her in, I flinched when I saw two huge bruises on her back and one on her neck.

I growled and she put her hand over my face.

"I'm fine" She said reassuring me

I nodded and climbed into the jeep next to her

"Do you have an Imprint?" She asked me curiously

"Yeah…" I said smiling at her

"Awe, who?" She said looking a little hurt

My phone started ringing

"Hello?" I said

"Do you have her?" Embry said sounding excited

"yes, we're on our way"

"Sweet, put me on speaker!" He said

I put him on speaker

"EMBRY!" Chelsea yelled happily

"Hey Chels, I can't wait to see you, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, I'll be there soon, I can't wait to meet Kim, and congratulations on being a dad, I'm so happy for you Em" She said smiling, with a few tears rolling down her face. I frowned.

"Okay, She says she can't wait to meet you either, and thanks Chels, See you when you get here" He said, we could tell he was crying too.

"Bye, Em, See you soon" She said wiping her face

She hung up and handed me my phone.

I pressed play on my IPod and smiled when "Don't wake me" by skillet came on

I turned it up and laughed when I heard Chelsea singing along.

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
Ain't the same since I'm living without you  
All the memories are getting colder  
All the things that I wanna do over_

_Went to bed I was thinking about you  
I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
When I see you in my dreams at night  
It's so real but it's in my mind_

'_Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of  
I don't wanna wake up_

_Don't wake me  
We're together just you and me  
Don't wake me  
'Cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let you go  
But don't wake me_

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
And how it felt when I finally found you  
It's like a movie playing over in my head  
Don't wanna look 'cause i know how it ends  
All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
All the promises I made that I wouldn't break  
It's last call, last song, last dance  
'Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance_

_And now, I guess  
This is as good as it gets_

_These dreams of you keep on growing stronger  
It ain't a lot but it's all I have  
Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer_  
_Don't wanna stop cause I want you back_

She stopped singing and looked at me.

"I Listen to that every night It helps me sleep…" She said with a few tears rolling down her face

"I do too. It reminds me of you and me, It keeps me sane at night, When I get pissed at the pack or something else, I go home and listen to it, and play with your bracelet…" I said and took her hand

She just smiled and leaned on my shoulder.

"Paul…" She said

"Yeah, Chels?" I asked her

"Who'd you imprint on?" She asked as we pulled up to mine and Embry's house

"You." I said helping her out of the car and kissed her.

"CHELSEA!" Embry yelled running out of the house pulling her away from me swinging her around in circles.

I watched her wince in pain when he wrapped his arms around her back, hitting her bruises

"What?" He said

She lifted the back of her shirt and he growled.

"I'm fine Embry, It just hurts" She said smiling a little

"Okay" He said and wrapped her in another hug.

"I missed you so much Chels" He said

"I missed you too Embry, so so much, both of you" She said pulling me into a hug too

I kissed the top of her head and lead her into the house.

"Kim's sleeping finally, so you can meet her tomorrow.. " Embry said rubbing the back of his neck

"Her ribs bothering her again?" I asked him. Thank god Sam gave us the next few weeks off for Chelsea and Kim, or Embry would be torn and Kim would not be a happy pregnant lady… at all

"Yeah" he said "It doesn't help that the baby is kicking either, but she says the pain is worth it, as long as the baby is happy and healthy" He said smiling with pride

I smiled.

"Did you tell her?" Embry asked looking at Chelsea then back at me

"Yeah, she kind of figured out the whole wolf thing on her own, she remembered the stories, I told her about the imprint" I said smiling even more.

"You imprinted didn't you?" He said smiling wide

"Yup" I said wrapping my arms around Chelsea's waist

She giggled and leaned into my arms

"Congrats guys!" Embry said kissing Chelsea's forehead and patting me on the back

"_Embry…?"_ We heard Kim say down the hall

"That's my call, See you in the morning Chels" He said and walked down the hall to join Kim

"Come on" I said and walked up the stairs

"This is your room" I said opening the door to a light blue colored room with a big bed in the middle

"Thank you" she said smiling and putting her bag on the ground by her bed

"Welcome home, Chels" I said giving her a kiss good night and a hug

"Thank you Paul, Night" She said laughing a little looking out the window, light shining through a little bit.

"Night, I love you" I said

"I love you too" She said and closed the door

I sighed and lay on my bed, falling asleep with one thing on my mind, My wonderful Chelsea.

Two Hours Later~~~

I heard a high pitched scream and a door slam open

I jumped out of bed and ran to Chelsea's room, Embry met me at the door.

"Chelsea" We said running into her room

She was sitting on the bed with her knees curled into her chest, crying.

I walked over with Embry and sat next to her

"What's wrong Chels?" Embry asked

"Embry… Can I talk to Paul… Alone, I'm sorry I just want to talk to him…" She said crying

"Yeah, If you need me I'll be down stairs, I love you Chels" He said kissing her forehead looking worried

She nodded.

"What happened Hun?" I asked her

"Nightmare" She said crying again

"Come here love" I said picking her up and carrying her to my room

"Want to talk about it?" I asked her holding her to my chest

"Not anymore, I just want to sit here, I'm comfortable" She said wrapping her arms around my waist leaning her head on my shoulder. She was shaking.

"If you need me, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" I said rubbing the top of her back where the bruises weren't at.

"I love you Paul" She said closing her eyes still shaking.

"I love you too." I said kissing her, Smiling feeling her breathing and heart rate slow down.

I kissed her and leaned back against my headboard and closed my eyes.

* * *

Review guys :)

Ivory


	3. Forever

Well here you go!

:)

Hope you enjoy! REVIEWWWW! XD

Ivory

* * *

Chelsea's POV

I opened my eyes and all I saw was flesh. I looked around, I didn't notice the room, and then it all came back to me, Everything that happened. I looked over and saw Paul, with no shirt on, I smiled and walked down the stairs trying not to wake him.

"Oh hello" I said seeing a girl in the kitchen

"Hi, you must be Chelsea, I'm Kimberly, Paul and Embry call me Kimmi and along with the rest of the pack Momma, It's nice to meet you, Breakfast?" She asked pointing to a pan of bacon and sausage

"Oh sure" I said smiling

"Here you go darlin', One plate of bacon and some sausage" she said putting a plate in front of me.

"How fare are along are you?" I asked her eyeing her stomach

"Oh, about 22, 23 weeks" She said smiling, resting her hand on her stomach. She looked happy. She winced and I jumped up.

"Are you okay, should I get Embry?" I asked her walking over to where she was sitting

"No, No, I'm fine, It's just the baby kicking my ribs" She said shrugging

"Are you sure?" I asked her

She just nodded and smiled

"Embry talks about you a lot, he says your really protective, you tend to get defensive, and very cop-ish" She said laughing

"Yeah, Embry and Paul have been my life since I was little, we were inseparable" "When did you meet Embry?" I asked her

"2 and a half years ago, when we met, I was on the beach, Paul and Jared dared him to go talk to me, I punched him and walked away, a few days later, he saw me and apologized, he saw the bruises on my arm and got curious, we became friends, we were inseparable for a good three weeks then he got sick, and when I saw him again, he had short hair, muscles and he was hot, he didn't see me, but I saw him. When he finally got to see me, the light in his eyes was brighter and I knew something good had just happened, I asked him what happened to him, he took me to Sam's and they all explained to me what happened, Jared had phased to along with Paul, he said he'd imprinted on me and we talked, I finally decided that I should tell him what happened and I did, we were together for a year and we were talking about marriage, he said he didn't want to get married without his baby sister, I understood completely, when I got pregnant, he said we would get married, but he had to find you first, I had faith in him and Paul that they would before the baby was born, I don't think either of them expected you to find them…" She said smiling every once in awhile "at first, when he told me about the whole back thing, I wasn't afraid of him, the thought of him getting hurt…well it scares the hell out of me" She said looking at her stomach.

"Embry's a fighter; He can take care of himself." I said smiling

"So, have you met the resident bitch, Leah yet?" I asked her smiling

"HA!, I'm the resident bitch, I'm better at it then Leah is, ask Paul, he'll tell you" she said laughing

"Oh my!" I laughed

"What's going on in here?" Embry said smiling

"We were just talking Em, calm down, I wasn't killing her" I said smiling at him

"Good, 'Cause I would be very mad if you were, how'd you sleep?" He asked

"Better after all of that" I said

"Good"

"Embry" I said

"Yes?" He said

I raised an eyebrow. He smiled knowing what I wanted

"Come on" He said picking me up over his shoulder

"We'll be back love" He said

"Okay!" She yelled laughing

"So, Chels talk to me" He said

"Did Paul tell you why I'm here?" I asked him

"It has something to do with those bruises you have on your back, sides and stomach, then ones on your arm and legs, the hand print you have on your neck, right?" He asked me

"Fuck." I whispered

"What?" He said stopping in the middle of the dirt path

"I forgot to cover those…" I said covering my neck with my hands

"You're lucky Paul hasn't seen them yet, he'd flip a lid, you already mean way too much to him, the imprint just adds onto it" He said smiling

"I know…" I said looking down at the ground

"Does he know the whole story?"

"No…"

"You know Chels, Kim was broken, I fixed her, it took time but I fixed her. Chels, I know it hurts, but Paul loves you more than anything, Let Paul fix you, we need you, we lost you once, we really can't lose you again, Paul would die. He was a mess after you left the first time, all the anger he had inside just busted out, he's been a short fuse ever since, Imagine knowing the cool calm Paul and one day waking up to the always pissed short fused Paul everyone knows now, but I have to say that short fuse he has, helped both of us phase." He said wrapping me in a hug

"You really love her don't you" I asked him after watching him look back towards the house a few hundred times

"She's my life, that's all there is too it…" He said smiling warmly.

I smiled at him.

"What?" He said

"You are so adorable when you have so much love shining through your eyes, It's so weird seeing it though.."

"Well Chels, get used to it, It's going to be here for a long time!" He said laughing and picking me up again

"I love you Embry Ray, I missed you" I said kissing his cheek

"I love you too Chelsea Elizabeth. I miss you too! But I'm sure Paul missed you way more!" He said nodding his head at the door to the house

Paul looked angry and happy at the same time. I climbed out of Embry's arms and ran to him

I jumped into his arms and kissed him,

"Morning sunshine" I said smiling at him, He was staring at my neck and my arm

Embry walked past us into the house.

"Remember what I said Chels" He said closing the door

I looked up at Paul

"Talk to me Chels, please, Let me in, I want to help" He said looking hurt

"Paul, I can't yet, Soon, I promise, I'm just not ready" I said looking down, playing with his necklace

I heard him sigh

"Okay, but please stop crying" He said moving his thumbs under my eyes

I hadn't realized I was crying till then..

"Here, wear your necklace, you don't look right without it" I said smiling at him

"Chels, I gave it to you for you to wear while you were gone" He said

"Exactly, I'm back now, take it" I said putting it in his hand

"Only if you take your bracelet" He said holding it out

I frowned at him

"Fine" I said taking my bracelet and putting it on my wrist

"Thank you" He said

"Thank you and you're welcome"

"You're welcome" He said and pulled me into his arms

"I love how my necklace and your bracelet are the same design, but different colors" He laughed, I nodded smiling.

"I missed you, Chelsea, More than you know. Everyone missed you. Billy especially, Jake doesn't remember you very well, he doesn't remember a lot from back then, but he does remember you faintly"

"I missed you too, and maybe we should go see him" I said leaning against his still shirtless chest, I could get used to this…

"We should, maybe go see Charlie too, do you remember Bella?"

"Yes, why?"

"She's home, She arrived a few weeks ago, apparently a leech is watching her too, so we go over to see if she's okay"

"Lovely." I said making a disgusted face

"Exactly" He laughed

"Hey, I'm going shopping do you want to come?" Kim asked opening the door smiling

"Sure thing! I could go for some new clothes, just let me get changed, Paul come with me" I said dragging him up the stairs

"Why did you want me to come up?" He asked smiling

"This is why" I said pushing him up against the door kissing him

"I really missed you" I said smiling at him taking off my tank top, putting on my yellow 3OH!3 shirt

"I know" He said running his hand through his hair

"Paul—y" I said prolonging the l

"Yes?" He asked

"Can I wear a pair of your shorts?" I asked him

"What is it with you and my clothes!" He asked smiling obviously remembering my urge to wear his shorts and sweats when I stayed with him

"They are comfortable!" I said laughing

"Here!" He said throwing me his black and white basketball shorts

I laughed and kissed him, running back to my room to find my wallet

"Come on Chelsea!" Kim yelled up the stairs laughing

I ran down the stairs putting my converse on laughing at Paul's dazed expression

"You okay man?" Embry asked laughing

Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and kissed me

"I love you, have fun, If you need me call me" He said smiling

I nodded and walked out the door with Kim hand in hand.

Paul's POV

Jesus Christ this girl will be the death of me.

"Dude you look so pathetic right now!" Embry said laughing

I glared at him.

"You have the same look so shut your mouth" I laughed at him

He glared.

"What did you say to her this morning?" I asked him

"That she should let you fix her, like I fixed Momma"

"Do you think she will?"

"She always has, Paul don't worry about it, when she's ready she'll tell you, just give her time, she needs it"

I nodded.

"I'm going to ask Kim to merry me tonight at the bonfire" He said handing me a small box

"Your mom's wedding ring?" I asked him

He nodded smiling.

I opened the box and smiled, it was a simple ring, sterling silver band, a small diamond, Kim would love it, and as long as she has Embry it wouldn't matter to her either way.

"Oh, did I show you my new tattoo, I got it the other night when we decided on baby names" He said smiling

I lifted his shirt and showed me a tattoo of a heart, Kim's name inside a ribbon going around it, with baby Skyler on one side and baby Ana on the other. Yeah Kim is having twins, which made her really happy, a boy and a girl too, at least that's what Kim says, and Embry is positive that she's right. I'm 99.9% sure she is right too.

I laughed and shook my head.

"She will be the death of you man" I said smiling

"I know" He said laughing,

I looked at my phone

"New text from: Chelsea 10:54 AM" It said

"_Paul, _

_I love you :) "_

I laughed and replied

"_Chelsea,_

_I love you too:)_

_What brought this up?"_

"_I don't know, I just thought I'd tell you, why?" _

"_Just wondering, are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine, do you want anything?"_

"_No, babe."_

"_but but but!" _

"_No buts, nothing"_

"_D:"_

"_No."_

"_*pouts*"_

"…"

"_*keeps pouting*"_

"_Fine, will you stop pouting now?"_

"_YES! I love you!"_

"_-.- I love you too"_

"_:D"_

END TEXT

I rolled my eyes

"Chelsea Calling" My phone said

"Yes babe?" I asked her

"green or black?" She asked

"Why?"

"You'll see, answer the question"

"Both"

"Okay, now fuzzy or not fuzzy?"

"… "

"You can laugh, it was meant to be taken that way!"

I laughed histaricly trying hard to breath,

"Done?"

"Yeah"

"Okay now answer the question"

"Fuzzy"

"Thank you"

"Yeah, yeah"

"I love you!"

"Love you too"

She hung up.

"What was that about?" Embry asked

"I have no clue…" I laughed

Embry shook his head and stared at the T.V

You could tell he was worried about Kimmi. The pain is getting worse and it hurts him to know he can't help her a lot.


	4. LucyAN

Okay guys,

I wont be updating for a few weeks.... or at least not till next week...

I have some things going on and i have lost my will to write because of it....

So please don't kill me

I'm really really really sorry.....

Review and comment what i have, come up with ideas, or fanart, anything, look at my profile, and see my website for fanfiction, there are pictures of the characters and things like that!

Please bare with me...

I love you guys!

=/

Ivory


	5. Lucy

So, Here is chapter Four :) I hope you guys like it

Unfortunately I am dedicating this chapter to my lovely Ana *R.I.P* I've been thinking of her a lot lately and yeah. I thought it would do justice to dedicate it to her.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_PAUL!" I heard my best friend yell running up my driveway with tears running down her face _

"_Chelsea, what's wrong?" I asked her pulling her into my arms_

"_she's making me move! She's making me go away! I don't want to… I want to stay here… I can't leave you here… I can't leave you by yourself! Don't let her take me Paul… Please don't let her" She cried into my chest_

"_Chels, It will be okay" I said picking her up, carrying her inside, sitting on the couch rubbing her back._

"_I don't want to leave… I'll miss you" She said hiding her face in my neck_

"_I'll miss you too Chels…" I said holding her close_

_End Flashback_

I walked into my room and sighed.

"Hey man!" Jacob said walking into my room with a big guy who looked a little mad

"Hey Jake, what do you want?" I asked him

"Embry said you were up here, and I wanted to meet this Chelsea girl"

"She's not here, she's with Kim" "Who's he?" I asked him

"Oh, and this is my friend Kyle" He said patting the guys shoulder

"Really?" I asked not remembering him

"Yeah, He's visiting; I met him when Billy and I took that trip to New York" He said shrugging

"I see" I said standing up and running to the door

"Paul!" Chelsea yelled when she walked through the door and I picked her up

I smiled and kissed her forehead

"I missed you too!" She said laughing

"Good!" I said wrapping her up in my arms

She tensed and pulled away from me

"What?" I asked her

She back against the door turning me around. I looked to see Kyle and Jake, I looked back at her. Fear written all over her face. I heard Kim let out a really demonic sounding growl and Embry stood up from his spot on the couch standing in front of Kim, Chelsea and I. Realization hit me like a truck. I growled and started shaking. Embry picked up Kim and put her on the couch started shaking and phased right after me. Chelsea slid down the wall holding her knees to her chest crying.

Jake phased.

"Whats going on?" He asked in his head

I played back last night and the phone calls, he growled and looked at Kyle

Kyle shrugged and touched his hand to jakes head.

I watched as everything played through his head. I growled and lunged at Kyle.

Jake of course, stopped me.

"What are you doing man?" He asked me

"I should Kill him" I snarled

"You can't" He said

"Why not?" I asked phasing back with Embry when I felt Chelsea behind me

"He's a vampire"

I pulled Chelsea to me and growled

"I DON'T WANT NO BLOOD SUCKING LECCES IN MY GOD DAMN HOUSE OUT LEECH, YOU TOO JACOB, HOW DARE YOU BRING A LEECH INTO MY HOME, GET THE FUCK OUT BOTH OF YOU!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs clutching her stomach and standing in front of Chelsea Embry and I.

"Babe…" Embry said

"No. Jacob, Leech. OUT!" She said through clenched teeth. She may not be a wolf, and she may be pregnant, but this girl could strike fear in everyone, even Sam.

"Fine." Jacob said pulling Kyle with him.

"Wait." I said stopping Jake with my hand

"What?" He asked

"You don't smell like a vampire" I said glaring at Kyle

"It's my Ability. I don't smell like one, I don't have the blood lust too bad, I can do A lot." Kyle said eyeing Chelsea

I growled and pulled her behind Embry and I.

"Kimmi, Go our room with Chelsea" Embry said in her ear

I watched Kimmi glare her damn evil glare and walked down the hall with my terrified Imprint behind her.

"It's time you leave Leech, you are not allowed on our land, Jake you know that" Sam said walking into the house.

"How?" Embry asked

"Your Imprint is smart, Paul." He said smirking waving his phone at me

I nodded and started shaking

"Leech, Leave. You aren't welcome on our land, Jake, let him go to the Cullen's, you are to come straight back, Have Carlisle call me." He said glaring at Kyle

Jacob nodded and walked out with a hesitant Kyle following behind him.

Embry's POV

What the fuck is this, first he beats my little sister to a pulp and has the balls to come see her, on WEREWOLF territory, to try and get her back. What the fuck is this guy thinking?

"Kimmi?" I said walking into our room, She was sitting against the wall by the door leading to our bathroom

"What's going on?" I asked her

"Chelsea won't come out….She's crying" She said raising her hand

I helped her up and pulled her to me.

"You okay, Babe?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just worried" She said sighing leaning her head on my shoulder

"I'm going to get Paul.." I told her

"I'll come with you" she sighed following me out of our room

We walked into the living room to see Paul staring at the wall with a blank expression.

"Paul…" I said

"Where's Chelsea?" He said standing up

"She's in the bathroom…" Kim said sadly

Paul looked sad and ran into our room.

PAULS POV

"Chels?" I said through the door

"Go away…" she said, her voice cracking a bit

"Chels, Love, Please let me in…" I said leaning my forehead against the door

"No, Go away" She said, I could tell she was leaning against the door too

"Love, please, let me in, I can help" I said pleading with her

She opened the door and stood in front of me, in only her matching Bra and boy shorts…

Her ribs were bruised badly, she had bruises on both her legs, a few scratches and deep cuts on her chest and what looks like, from what I can see in the mirror behind her, slash's on her back.

"Chelsea, why didn't I notice these before?" I asked her

"I've had them covered with A LOT of make-up…" She said looking down

I sighed and leaned in the door frame

"Paul, I get it if you wouldn't want to be with me anymore, you couldn't possibly want to be with someone as damaged as I am…" She said starting to crying, running her hands over her scars.

"Chelsea Elizabeth Leone…" I watched her flinch as I said it

" I never want to hear that come from you EVER again, Do you hear me? Never, you are beautiful, and I love you, I always have, and I still love you, no matter how you look, you are my Chelsea, my best friend, my rock, my everything, I will never leave you, you know that" I told her pulling her into my chest, fastening my necklace back on her neck and taking her bracelet off her wrist, and putting it back on mine.

"Paul, I'm beaten, scared and broken…" She whispered

"I'm here to piece you back together, to make sure you don't get hurt anymore, I'll be your super Glue, I'll make sure you don't rip at the seams… I love you Chelsea, Never forget that" I whispered into her hair holding her close. I felt the tears roll from her eyes to my chest; I took off the hoodie I was now wearing and wrapped it around her, carried her up the hall, and up the front stairs to my room.

"Sleep, Love" I said curling up into my bed with her beside me

She nodded and curled up into my side resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

So, I'm really sorry for the wait guys, I've had a lot going on lately, so here it is! I should have more chapters coming soon!

Love you Alll

Ivory~


	6. Follow me Down

Hey guys, Sorry for the long update time! I've been really busy!

This chapter revolves around Chelsea for a few, then Mostly Embry and Kim (YUM!) and there are a few AN's during it, read them, please. thank you! anddddd

This chapter is dedicated to PixieStixSugarHigh 3 I love you, Pixie.

* * *

Embry's POV

"Morning Em" Chelsea said as I walked into the mess called our kitchen

"Morning" I yawned "You made breakfast?" I asked her looking at her then the stove

"Yeah, Paul helped" She said laughing knowing exactly what I was thinking.

Flashback-

"PAUL!" I heard Chelsea yell

"I'M SORRY!" Paul yelled back

I heard laughing and things falling and coughing. I poked my head through the door and laughed at what I saw…

Chelsea and Paul, both COVERED in flour, water, dough, and food coloring.

"How?" I asked

Chelsea looked at Paul, who was on the floor laughing.

"You don't want to know" She said laughing helping Paul up

-End

I shook my head and laughed

"What happened last night?" Chelsea asked dragging the broom across the floor

"What do you mean? Where's Paul, by the way?" I asked

"Sam called him, and Last night, Kimmi was screaming, what happened, Paul just shook his head when I asked" Chelsea explained

"What for? And, Yeah that's a story for her, not me" I said looking down rubbing the back of my neck

I heard her sigh and put the broom down.

I looked up to see her sitting in the chair with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Nothing" She said standing back up.

"I saw that" Paul said in the doorway

"So did I" I said folding my arms over my chest.

Chelsea rolled her eyes and went back to sweeping.

"I'm fine." She whispered

"Bull shit. What's wrong?" I asked her again

She shook her head and kept sweeping.

I could see something was wrong, it was written on her face, it hurt to know she wouldn't tell me.

I looked over at Paul, who just shook his head at me.

"CHELSEA ELIZABETH, WHAT'S WRONG. I DEMAND AN ANSWER" I said a bit too loudly, and when she shook her head again, I picked her up over my shoulder, and carried her outside.

"EMBRY RAY CALL, PUT ME DOWN" she screamed hitting me in the back.

"PAUL. STAY." I yelled seeing Paul walk out after us.

Paul growled and hit the door. (AN: RAWR!)

I walked into the woods next to the house, and sat Chelsea on the tree stump, folding my arms over my chest.

She huffed and glared "What?" She asked

"What's wrong, Chelsea?" I asked her again

"Nothing, Embry, I'm fine"

"Bull shit, Tell me."

"Embry. I need to talk to Paul. Not you. Leave me alone."

I stared at her in disbelief; my best friend wouldn't talk to me, Why? I've never betrayed her trust, I've never hurt her… Why won't she tell me? ….. (AN: Poor sad puppeh :( )

"Em, I'm sorry" I heard her whisper. I turned around and ran back to the house.

"Dude, What happened?" Paul asked when I slammed the door into the wall shaking.

"NOTHING, EXCEPT THE FACT THAT MY OWN FUCKING FRIEND WON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT WHAT'S BOTHERING HER, SHE ONLY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU, HER OTHER FRIEND, NOT GO TALK TO HER. FIND OUT WHATS WRONG WITH OUR FRIEND" I yelled in his face. (AN: RAWWWWWRRRRRRR! Again xD)

"Love, Calm down" I heard Kim say putting her hand on my back.

Paul's POV

(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. :D PixieStixSugarHigh)

I watched as my best friend went from calm, to angry, to pissed, to completely murderous in the matter of minutes. I have NEVER in my life, seen Embry so upset. I honestly did not know what to say. I really didn't want to fight with him either. So I just nodded at him, gave an apologetic look to kim and ran outside to find my imprint.

"Chels?" I yelled through the woods

I couldn't hear her, I couldn't see her, I couldn't even feel her…

"CHELS!" I yelled frantically hoping she would answer.

I phased and ran through the woods when that answer didn't come.

I ran until I finally caught her sent, she was going towards the cliffs. I ran as fast as my huge wolf legs could take me, I ran out onto the ledge of the cliffs to see my wonderful, shaking imprint, sitting on the lower ledge, crying.

I jumped down and wrapped myself around her shaking form, I whined when she turned around and dug her head into my neck, letting her sobs get stronger.

I nudged her arms and whined, She looked up at me, eyes red and tear filled, I whined again and nudged my head over my shoulder, she nodded and climbed onto my back.

I jumped up onto the higher ledge and let her get down; I phased back and put my jean shorts on.

"Chels, Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her again

"Kyle is what's wrong" She said digging her head further into my neck.

"What about him, Babe?" I asked her pulling her in tighter

"He bugs me, and now he's all here, and ugh, It bugs me, I hate him, and He could easily hurt me, He always has, he always finds a way to get to me, and I have this fear that I'm going to get hurt again, and that makes me angry, because I know you will never hurt me neither would Em, and I know I hurt him earlier, but I really didn't want to talk to him right now" She said in one breath.

"Baby, Baby, you need to breathe! You're going to hurt yourself, calm down, please" I said rubbing her back

"I'm sorry" She said putting her head back on my neck

"Babe, It's fine, you know you could never hurt me" I Said and kissed the top of her head.

She stood up and walked to the edge of the cliffs.

"What are you doing?" I asked her smiling, wrapping my arms around her waist, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"I want to dive, like we used too" She smiled leaning into my chest.

"Then go, dive, I'll be right behind you" I smiled and kissed her neck.

"No, jump with me" She smiled turning around to face me

"Fine, let's go back to the house and get changed" I smiled

We walked back into the house, and noticed Embry sitting in the kitchen.

"Em…" Chelsea said walking into the kitchen

"What?" Embry said a little harshly

She flinched and hugged him, sitting in his lap like she used to when they got into a fight over something stupid. Embry sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist being careful of the bruises.

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"It's fine, Chels" Embry said kissing her cheek "I understand" He smiled at her then looked at me

"Sorry, Man" He said with a small frown

"It's fine, dude, No worries" I said smiling

"Cool" He said.

"EMBRY!" Chelsea said jumping up

"Oh no…" Embry said shaking his head

"Has Kimmi been Cliff diving?" she asked

"Yeah, we took he a long time ago, She's not allowed to now though why?" Embry asked with a slightly amused expression

"Because, I want to go like we used to" She said smiling

"Let's go! I'll tell Kim to get ready" He said smiling and ran to Kim's and his room

"Come on, Let's get changed" She winked and ran up the stairs.

I ran after her up to our rooms

"Paul----y" She said from her bathroom

"Yes?" I said walking into her room from mine, in my Swim trunks.

"What do you think?" She said walking out in a small white bikini, that had small gold circles around the waist, and showed a lot of cleavage.

I smiled and pulled her onto the bed with me.

I climbed over her and kissed her.

"I love it" I smiled kissing her nose, her cheek, her neck and color bone, the scars on her chest, the bruises on her stomach and legs, and all the way back up.

"I love you" She said smiling

"I love you too" I said wrapping my arms around her kissing her again

EMBRY'S POV

"Love, We're going cliff diving, would you like to come?" I asked laying down next to her

"Sure, help me up" She said holding her hand up

I got out of the bed and helped her stand up.

"Ugh, thank you, Love" She smiled and kissed my cheek

"You're welcome, Love" I smiled pulling her to me.

"Do you need help finding your suit?" I asked her

"No, I think I've got it, go get changed" She said smiling

I smiled and walked into out bathroom to get changed.

One minute later… She was yelling for me

"EMBRYYYYYUH!" Not sounding very happy

"Yes, Love?" I said poking my half naked body out of the bathroom

She pointed to the bottom drawer, where her swimsuit was, that she bought a few weeks ago.

I walked over and took it out of the drawer, and handed it to her

"Thank you" She said looking a bit frustrated

"Any time, Love" I smiled and walked back into the bathroom.

"Embry…" I heard Kim say at the door

"Yes, Love?" I opened the door to see her crying a little.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her

"I can't even put this on by myself, it hurts so much" She cried into my shoulder

"Love, Do you want me to help?" I asked her rubbing her back

I felt her nod.

"Come here" I said picking her up, setting her on the counter.

I kissed her and helped her take off her Bra and panties. I ran my hands down her back over her stomach and deepened the kiss. I pulled the boy shorts up her legs, and lifted her gently up and set her down on her feet. I slipped the top over her head and pulled it over her stomach and kissed her again.

She turned around to look in the mirror. She frowned and turned back around burying her head in my chest.

"Love, What's wrong?" I asked her again

"I look fat… and ugly next to you… you look hot, and amazing, and me.. ugh… I don't look pretty or hot…" she said crying again

"Kimberly, don't ever say that again, you are beautiful, you're pregnant, with MY babies, I couldn't ask or see anything more beautiful, or sexy for that matter" I said looking into her eyes, smiling at her.

She nodded and leaned her head back on my shoulder.

"I love you, don't forget that" I whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

"I love you too" She sighed and smiled at me

"Good, Come on" I smiled pulling her out of the bathroom

"Hang on, I need to get my cover" She smiled walking to the closet

I smiled and watched as my beautiful imprint waddled to the closet in her black and white floral-paisleyish style swim suit, she looked amazing, I couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Embryyyy" She said from the closet.

I sighed and walked over to the closet, smiling when I saw her standing in the middle of the closet, with a cute, black cover up, with a tiny whole tied into the top. I smiled and kissed her. I love her.

Paul's POV

I smiled and helped Chelsea fasten the back of her top again, and pulled her green cover up over her.

She walked into her closet and slid her sandals on and smiled at me.

"You look amazing" I said smiling at her

"Thank you, So do you" She smiled and kissed me

I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.  
"We should go downstairs" I told her

She giggled "We should, just let me fix my hair, If I go down looking like this, Embry will ask questions" She smiled laughing a little

"He would. Good idea" I laughed.

I watched as Chelsea, took a brush through her hair and smiled when she saw me staring

"Quit staring, Paul"

"I can't help it, you just look so beautiful, I can't possibly take my eyes off of you" I said walking up behind her, wrapping my arms around her kissing the scar still visible on her back. She smiled and turned around.

"What?" I asked her

"I love you"

"I love you too, Come on" I said pulling her out of her bedroom and down the stairs

Embry's POV

WOAH! Wait. What? Paul's face is red, Chelsea looks like she just had an intense work out and I smell sex. What. The. Fuck…..

"Paul…" I said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah?" He said looking too innocent

"Please tell me you two didn't" I said putting my hand over my face.

I heard Kim giggle.

"Do what Embry? I have no clue what you're talking about" Paul said smirking

"EWWWW! NO! GUYS NO!" I yelled and buried my head into Kims hair

I looked over at Chelsea, she just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kim" Chelsea yelled

"Yes?"

"Do we want to make sandwiches, and snacks?" I asked her

"Yes!" Kim said happily and waddled into the kitchen to help Chelsea.

"So, did you?" I asked him

"Did I what?" He asked again

"You know what, Don't play dumb" I said glaring

"Oh, Have sex with Chelsea?" He asked smiling

"Yeah" I said putting my hands in my pockets

"Naw, not yet, we just fooled around" He shrugged smiling

"Gross. She's like our sister man!" I said shaking my head

"Maybe to you" He smiled

I rolled my eyes and smiled when Kim and Chelsea walked out of the kitchen with a basket, blankets and pillows.

"Come on!" Chelsea said smiling and handed Paul the basket, and dragging him out of the door.

I shook my head and turned around to see Kim sitting on the couch with her hand on her belly.

"Love, you okay?" I asked her sitting on my knees in front of her, kissing her belly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired" She smiled down at me

"I see, Do you want me to get your Flip Flops?" I asked her seeing her bare feet

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen" She smiled and leaned her head back on the couch

I walked back over to her and lifted her leg putting her black and white flip flops on while kissing up her leg, over her stomach and finally getting to her amazing lips, I rubbed the sides of her belly and helped her up.

"You're too good for me, Embry" She smiled

"I think it's the opposite, Love, You're amazing in every way, your too good for me" I said and kissed her again

"I love you" She said for the millionth time tonight

"I love you too" I said and walked out of the house with her hand in mine.

"It's about time!" Chelsea said smiling holding Paul's hand

"I had to help Kim with her shoes, Calm down!" I laughed

We walked over to where Paul and Chelsea were standing and started walking with them up to the cliffs.

We walked in peaceful silence for a few minutes till Kim stopped walking, I looked over at her, she was clutching her stomach and wincing.

"Love…" I said wrapping my arms around her trying to comfort her

"You guys go on ahead, we'll meet you there" I said over my shoulder to Paul and Chelsea.

Paul nodded and took a really worried looking Chelsea with him.

"Love, Ribs hurt again?" I asked her

"Yeah…" She said leaning into my chest squeezing my arm

"Come on" I said picking her up bridal style

"Embry, You don't have to carry me" She said wrapping her arms around my neck leaning her head on my shoulder

"Yes, I do. You're tired and in pain, you could have stayed home love" I said kissing her forehead

"I know, I didn't want to" She said smiling

I nodded and set her down on the shore at the bottom of the cliffs, where Chelsea was currently being pinned to the ground by Paul. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Sorry, Em" Chelsea said laughing standing up

I rolled my eyes and smiled when Kim took of her cover up and relaxed in the sand, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Come on!" Chelsea said laughing, running up the hill to the cliffs

Paul and I ran after her, laughing. I know I shouldn't have left Kim down there alone… I don't like her being alone, It gives her too much time to think… She tends to think too much, she gets paranoid and very doubt full of herself….

"Embry, Come on!" I heard Chelsea yell, I ran up to her and Paul, took her hand and counted to three with them. My mind automatically went back to the day we did this before she left, We had so much fun that day… I wish I could go back and re live that day, It amazes me how much all of us have changed, yet stayed the same over these years. When we got to three we jumped, Screaming and hooting feeling the rush of the wind go past us, the smell of the fresh summer air surrounding us, it felt like we were normal again, like we weren't wolves and human, like it was just us three again. I smiled as I hit the water, It was cool and it felt amazing. I looked over to see Kim sitting up, smiling and waving, I waved to her and swam to the shore.

Kim's POV

Seeing Embry dive of that cliff scared the hell out of me, but I understood why he loved it, The feel of the wind in your hair, the smell of the water, the air, everything, it made you feel so free… I wish I could dive, I would love it right now…

I watched as my future husbands head poked out of the water, a huge smile played on his face, I smiled and waved to him, He looked so happy, diving and crashing, the coming up for air… It amazes me how happy this boy naturally is, I love him so much… He wishes he wasn't a wolf sometimes, he just wants to be normal, not have the fear of phasing and hurting me on accident, like Sam did with Emily.. I tell him not to worry about, I know he would never hurt me…

"Hey, Love" He said pushing me down gently onto my back

"Hey, Have fun?" I asked him

"Yes, actually, When you have the babies, you have to do it with us" He smiled kissing my belly and eventually my lips.

"I will, I miss it" I smiled up at him.

"I know you do, Love" He smiled and laid down on his side next to me, wrapping on arm under my back, and the other over my stomach. He looked so peaceful, just laying there, he looked happy too. I smiled and looked over at the water, Chelsea was sitting on a rock, Paul was in the water resting his head on her knees talking to her. I smiled seeing Paul so happy, I've always known he had a sweet side, I've seen it, but I've also seen a lot of his temperamental side, but seeing him so happy, so calm, it makes me really happy, he deserves to be happy… he really does. Chelsea makes both boys happy, They really missed her.

"Love, what are you thinking?" I heard Embry ask sitting up on his elbow

"Just how happy, you and Paul look right now, How happy Chelsea makes Paul, how much he deserves to be Happy" I said smiling

"I see, you're amazing you know that?" He said smiling up at my now sitting up pregnant body

"Yeah, I do" I said smiling down at him. "Help me up, I want to stand in the water" I said smiling

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up.

"Thank you" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime, Love" He smiled

"Kimmmmiiii! You're coming in the water?" Chelsea yelled running up to me

"Yeah, I am!" I smiled at her

"YES!" She said jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Pixie!" Embry and Paul said together.

She glared at both of them.

"Don't call me that!" She stomped her foot and pouted.

"Awe, come on, Babe we were joking!" Paul said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes, moving away from him and swimming out into the sea.

I laughed and walked to where the water was over my knees, I closed my eyes and smiled. I saw a flash and opened my eyes, looked over at Embry and glared.

"What? You looked beautiful, I couldn't help it" He smiled running over to show me the picture.

I was me, looking up at the sky with my hands wrapped around my belly, with a smile on, It lokoed amazing. I smiled at him.

He ran to put the camera down by where Chelsea and Paul were now relaxing by, and ran back to me.

"We have the bonfire tonight don't we?" I asked him leaning into his chest

"Yeah" He said sighing

"That should be fun" I said smiling

"Yeah, it should be, the rest of the pack has yet to meet the future Mrs. Meraz" He laughed

"Oh god. This should be interesting" I smiled, Embry nodded and smiled

"It's beautiful" I said looking out at the sunset

"You are" Embry said smiling at me

"I was talking about the View Embry" I said rolling my eyes at him

"The view I'm looking at is you, and you're Beautiful" He said moving the hair behind my ears, kissing my cheek.

I just smiled and leaned my head back onto his shoulder.

"Love…" Embry said

"Yeah?" I asked him

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

AWEEEE! Did any one else, like not love that? I think it's sweet, and adorable, and amazing. the next chapter will be her answer, and more revolved around chelsea and Paul (Wink Wink) The bonfire, and another scene, and some steamy detail. just sayin'. :)

Review please!

Ivory


	7. Where's my Angel

:)

Dedicated to PixieStixSugarHigh :) AKA Chelsea 3 I love you!

* * *

Kim's POV

….. OH MY GOD! EMBRY JUST ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! (AN* :D FINALLY!)

I smiled and leaned my head back on Embry's shoulder looking up at his wonderful brown eyes, I kissed him and nodded, wrapping my arms around his head pulling him down so I could kiss him again.

"So that's a yes?" Embry Whispered into my ear smiling like the Cheshire cat

"Yes, It is" I whispered back smiling just as wide

"YES!" Embry yelled loudly, smiling, picking me up and spinning me around in the water, I laughed when he kept repeating "Yes" out loud…

"What happened?" Paul yelled smiling

"SHE SAID YES!" Embry yelled setting me down howling, and wrapping me in his arms, rubbing my back.

"Thank you" He smiled

"For?" I asked

"For saying yes, you just made me the happiest man alive!" He said leaning his forehead on mine kissing me softly.

"Okay, Love birds, we need to get home and change! We have the bonfire!" Chelsea yelled out at us

"We're coming!" I yelled smiling pulling Embry behind me. I felt his arms wrap around me, then one arm behind my legs and one on my back, he lifted me up and carried me to the house.

Paul's POV

I'm so happy for Kim and Embry, They've been waiting awhile to get both the ring and the right way to ask.

I nudged Chelsea while she was talking and nodded my head towards where Embry and Kim were standing in the water, She looked up and smiled brightly, we sat and watched as they talked, as Embry asked her, as her face went from calm, to excited, to completely blissful in three seconds. I smiled at Chelsea and kissed her forehead.

"I'm happy for him" She said smiling

"Me too" I said watching Embry spin her around repeating yes, I laughed and yelled what happened? To him. He yelled "SHE SAID YES!" as loud as he could. He put her down, howled, turned around, and kissed her. I don't think I've ever seen Kim happier…

"We need to get ready for the bonfire" Chelsea whispered smiling

"I know!" I said laughing

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!" Chelsea yelled, I smiled and started walking back to the house, Kim yelled they were coming.

I felt Chelsea put her arm around mine, and lean into it.

"Babe, you okay?" I asked her

"Fine, Just really tired!" She said laughing

"Come on" I said lifting her up onto my back.

We all walked to the house in peace, anticipating tonight, I could tell Chelsea was starting to get nervous about meeting the rest of the pack; she gets even tenser by the second… She's met a lot of the pack members, Jake, Sam, Quill, Jared, Leah, Seth but the new ones, Brady, and Collin she hasn't. Jake and Seth probably won't remember her, Sam loves her like a daughter, Quill and Jared weren't complete best friends with her, she and Leah were close.

We walked into her room, and walked to her closet.

"Babe, what are you wearing?" I asked her smirking

"This" She said wearing a grey beater, with England's flag faded into it, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, my necklace, her black and grey high tops, and her grey hoodie. I smiled and took her hand leading her into my room.

"What should I wear, Babe?" I asked her smiling opening my closet. Her eyes went bright, and she grabbed a blur and black stripped t-shirt, a pair of faded black jeans, my blue and white sneakers, and handed me my blue hoodie with the black stripe. I laughed and walked into my bathroom to change.

5 minutes later…

I walked out of my bathroom and back into Chelsea's, I found her in her bathroom, examining her scars, and covering them in make up.

"Babe, don't do that" I said taking her tube of cover up away and putting it on the counter.

"I don't want them to see the scars…" She said looking down

"Chels, baby, Don't, you're beautiful, even with the scars, If they say anything bad or even look at you wrong I'll tear their heads off. Don't cover them… Please, I love them, they show who you are, you're a fighter, you're my fighter…" I said rubbing the bruise on her arm

"I don't like them… I want them gone, I want to cover them, I don't want anyone else to see them…" She said quietly leaning her head on my chest.

She looked up, and all I could see was the pain, it killed me….

"Fine, Just let me help" I told her lifting her shirt over her head. I got on my knees and kissed the scars on her back, covered them up and put her skin colored tube top over them, so the make up wouldn't rub off onto her clothes.

I pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her.

"When we get back home, the cover up comes off, and so do these clothes" I winked at her and smiled

She blushed and leaned against my chest sighing.

Embry's POV

I laid my sleeping fiancé down on the bed and smiled. Fiancé, god that has a nice ring too it…

I walked over to my closet and got my clothes out , then took one of our fleece blankets over Kim and went to change.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Kim was still sleeping, I smiled and walked over to her dresser, grabbed her black stretch pants, and one of her grey t-shirts, with some random design on it, found her black hoodie, and grabbed her gray flats.

"Love, It's time to get up" I whispered in her ear, lying down next to her

"Do I have to?" she asked me opening her eyes

"Yeah, unfortunately" I smiled down at her

"Okay, Help me up, Love" She said holding out her hand again.

I again got out of our bed, and helped her stand up. I handed her, her clothes and her shoes. She frowned at the shoes.

"What, Love?" I asked her confused

"Can I wear your blue and white ones?" She asked smiling

"Sure, Love. Do you need help getting dressed?" I asked her

"No, I got it" She said smiling

I nodded and watched her waddle into the bathroom with her hand rested on her back.

"Awe, don't you look handsome!" Chelsea said walking into my room.

"Thanks, Chels, you look beautiful, as always" I said pulling her into a hug

"Thank you" She said smiling. I was wearing my black and grey rock star energy drink t shirt, black faded jeans, my black and blur crazily stripped hoodie, and the shark tooth necklace Kim bought me.

"Love…" Kim said walking out in a towel

"Yes?" I asked her smiling

"Hello, Chelsea, sorry, and I need your help" She smiled

"Okay" I let go of Chels and followed her into the bathroom.

Pauls POV

"Where's Embry and Kim?" I asked Chelsea when she walked back into the living room

"Embry is helping Kimmi get dressed" She said smiling

"Nice" I said shaking my head.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked her pulling her into my lap

"What do you mean?" She asked leaning her head on my shoulder

"You're tense"

"I'm just nervous, you know that"

"I already said you didn't need to be"

"Well, I am." "I haven't spoken too or even seen any of them in years…Leah… Oh god, leah will be furious to even see me, I never email her or anything like that… God she must hate me.. does she even know I'm here?"

"Babe, you didn't email me or anything either, she doesn't hate you, she misses you, and no one but Jake and Embry know"

"So, It's a surprise?" She asked me raising an eyebrow

"Yepp" I laughed

She shook her head and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hey guys, Why don't you go on ahead, we'll be there in a bit" Embry yelled from the bedroom.

"Sure" I yelled back and walked out the door with Chelsea trailing behind me.

BONFIRE

EMBRY's POV

We walked down the bath leading back to the cliffs, we automatically spotted Chelsea, she was helping Emily set up while Paul was talking to Sam.

"Kim!" Chelsea yelled running over to us, engulfing my Fiancé in a hug

"Chelsea!" Kim said laughing at the Pixies enthusiasm.

"Chelsea, Kim, Over here!" Emily yelled laughing

I kissed Kim on the cheek and ran over to Sam and Paul

"First ones here?" I said smiling

"Yeah, everyone will be here in a few" Sam said

I looked over and smiled seeing Kim smile, and Chelsea looking so happy, I spotted Leah walking up with Seth, and hit Paul's arm.

Leah spotted Kim, saw Chelsea and froze.

LEAH'S POV

I walked up the trail with Seth wondering what my surprise was, Sam refuses to tell me. I smiled when I saw Momma smiling then I saw her. My best friend. Chelsea. I froze.

I smiled brightly and screamed "CHELSEA!" I ran up to her and wrapped her in ahug jumping up and down

"LEAH!!!!!" She yelled back laughing and jumping with me

"OHMYGODIMISSEDYOUWHEREHAVEYOUBEEN?WHYHAVEN'TYOUWRITTEN,ORCALLED?!" I said in a huge rush

"I missed you too! In New York, mom nor my BF would let me contact anybody, I'm sooooooo sorry! Please don't be mad!" She said looking very sad about it.

"Pixie! It's fine! I'm not mad! I JUST MISSED YOU LIKE IT'S NOTHING!" I said shouting the last part

She hugged me again, and smiled at Paul. It hit me like a truck,

"PAUL! YOU DID NOT IMPRINT ON MY BEST FRIEND!" I yelled laughing

He ran over, wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her, smiled and nodded.

"I did. " He laughed

After everyone arrives~~~~~~~~ Chelsea's POV

"Guys!" Sam yelled getting everyone's attention

"What?!" I yelled smiling

"Don't interrupt me Pixie!" Sam yelled back smirking

"WHY NOTTTT?" I yelled again

"BECAUSE. I SAID SO." He laughed

I stuck my tongue out at him and sat in Pauls Lap

Paul shook his head and wrapped his arms around me

"Now, We are all here to welcome home.." INTERUPTEDDD

"ME HOME! OH NOW WHAT SAM!" I stood up raising my arms smiling at him

Sam ran around the fire we had going, threw me over his shoulder, and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"SAM PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled he had both of his arms on my scars.

"Sam, Put her down" Paul said standing up

"Will you interrupt me again?" He smirked

I winced and shook my head.

"SAM PUT HER DOWN!" Paul yelled running over

Sam put me down; I fell to my knees clutching my sides fighting back tears…

"Babe, you okay?" Paul asked leaning down resting his hand on the top of my neck

"Yeah, just give me a sec." I said trying to breathe

"Sam, Don't do that again, okay?" I said looking at Sam

"I'm sorry" Sam said looking down

"It's fine, Just don't do that" He nodded and went back to the circle to finish his speech

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paul asked helping me up

I nodded and smiled.

He nodded and put his arm around my waist.

"Welcome back, you okay?" Leah said laughing

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said smiling

"Good" She said wrapping her arms around my shoulders, kissing my cheek.

"Well-l, We hate to leave so soon, but Momma is getting tired, and she would like to lay down, so we shall see you all later, Chelsea, and Paul, we shall see you back at the house, or are you coming with?" Embry said and asked.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked him "Or do you want to stay, and hang out?"

"Uh, I say we go home" He said standing up. "We're going to get going too"

"Bye, Chelsea, Call me okay? Or come see me!" Leah said smiling at me hugging me close

"I will, Maybe tomorrow, depending on how well I sleep!" I told her, and ran over to where Paul was waiting.

"Babe, Let me carry you" He said wrapping his arms around my waist

"Do you have too?"

"No, But, I would rather carry you, you're in enough pain" He said frowning

"No, I can walk on my own." I told him nudging his arm pointing forward, where Embry was now carrying a very exhausted, sleeping, Kimmi. I smiled and thought about the past, how alone Embry always felt, how sad he always was. He was so messed up, and now, he's happy, and he's going to be a dad… I'm so happy for him and so proud of him…

"Babe, what are you thinking?" Paul asked me

"About how Embry used to be" I said frowning "And how happy he is now" I smiled that time

"I know, it's a big change, you proud of him?"

"Of course I am, He's grown up so much, he was forced to grow up and be a man at such an early age, all three of us were, and we all ended up messed up, now, we're all happy, somewhat healthy, and grown up even more." I said smiling looking at Paul

"I am too" He smiled back, the light shining from his eyes was adorable, I missed it so much.

"Now, to get that make-up off, and those clothes" Paul said wrapping his arms around my waist again biting my neck.

I giggled and ran into the house up to his room.

* * *

REVIEW! :D

Ivory


	8. Scars

WARNING: This chapter contains Sex. Juss' sayin. xD (LOTS)

Anywaysss...

Enjoy :)

* * *

Broken Chapter seven (3rd Person POV)

"Okay you too, stop it" Embry said laughing at his two best friends, Chelsea sitting on the counter and Paul in between her legs, in the kitchen.

"Come on, let's watch a movie!" Kim said standing up out of her seat, trying not to move too much, her ribs were getting worse. She smiled at her fiancé, her best friend and new best friend, and walked into the living room, picking out a movie.

Chelsea smiled, pushed Paul away and hopped off the counter.

"I agree with Kimmi" She smiled "Let's watch a movie!"

She grabbed a frustrated Paul after her. Paul glared at Embry for interrupting and grabbed Chelsea's waist smiling into her neck.

Chelsea smiled and got on her knees next to Kim and started naming movies.

"Embry, What do you want to watch?" Chelsea asked smiling

Embry grinned evilly and licked his lips, "I want to watch my sexy pregnant fiancé, moan under me, that's what I want to watch, Oh wait are we talking about a movie?" Embry smiled standing behind Kim kissing her neck, and shoulder.

Kim smiled laughing, turning around, resting her arms on Embry's shoulders, kissing him. She smirked and pushed him backwards into the kitchen, Embry smirked picking her up and setting her on the counter, he kissed her with passion, running his strong hands over her belly, rubbing her back, resting on hand in between her legs, and one on her left breast, he smiled and kissed from her neck down to her belly when she moaned into his mouth. While silently Paul and Chelsea were having their own adventure in the next room.

Paul smirked when Kim pushed Embry into the kitchen leaving Chelsea and himself alone for a good five to ten minutes depending. He looked at Chelsea who was sitting on the couch grinning from ear to ear, he walked over to where she was sitting and pushed her back on the couch climbing over her kissing her the spot behind her ear, her neck, and her very much now exposed chest thanks to his roaming hands, that were now kneading her sizeable breasts earning soft moan after soft moan, he pulled her shirt over her head smiling down at the beautiful girl under him, her ran his hands over her scars, and kissed each one, then kissing her with as much passion as he could.

"Upstairs" Chelsea breathed out hearing Embry and Kim giggling, laughing and a few moans and groans.

Paul nodded wrapping his imprint in his arms running up the stairs to his room, locking the door behind him, and pouncing back onto his wonderfully sexy imprint.

Kim pushed Embry away from her and smiled at him.

"We have a movie to watch, Love." She smiled

"But…" Embry started

Kim smiled and winked walking into the other room, that was recently occupied by a very hot and bothered Chelsea and Paul, Kim smiled and walked into Her and Embry's room, then into their bathroom, starting the shower and smirking at Embry over her shoulder, lifting her shirt over her head, exposing her belly her still bruised ribs, and chest. Embry smiled walking over to her taking of his shirt and pants, then slipping his fingers under the waistband of her pants, pulling them down kissing her, her belly, and both legs before slipping her feet out of the pants, discarding both the pants, her panties, shirt and now dangling from her finger, bra. Embry groaned tossing her bra behind him, lifting her up and into the shower, climbing in after her.

Paul slid Chelsea's jeans off of her legs, along with her panties, and slowly discarding his own clothes, he watched her as she moaned when he touched her in just the right places, and he smiled kissing up her leg, her stomach and stopping at her entrance looking up at her smiling, she nodded and grabbed at his sheets when she felt him slip his tongue inside her, she moaned and rocked her hips closing her eyes letting them roll to the back of her head in pleasure. Paul stopped and kissed up her stomach to her neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Paul asked looking into his Imprint and best friends eyes

"Of course, I love you" She smiled, nodded, and kissed him

He reached over to his night stand to open the drawer, and pulled out a condom, Chelsea smiled and took it from him. She winked and opened it reaching down, sliding the latex condom over his VERY hard penis. He kissed her, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Last chance." He said looking into her eyes again

Chelsea reached up wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and kissed him, pushing her hips up making him slide in just a little bit, He pushed in further, trying to be as careful as possible. They slowly started getting into a rhythm, and soon they were moaning, groaning, and screaming each other's names in pleasure, Paul bit her neck and smiled when her breathing hitched and her walls started getting tighter, he knew she was almost there, so was he, Chelsea started shaking under him, her eyes rolled farther back into her head and all of her muscles went tense, Paul smiled when he pushed into her one last time, and hearing her scream his name, raking her nails across his back, making his lean his head into her neck groaning in pleasure.

Chelsea sighed wrapping her arms around Paul's waist, feeling him wrap his around her covering them up with his bead spread.

"That was amazing" Chelsea whispered into his chest

"You were amazing" Paul whispered into her air, leaning her chin up so he could kiss her. Chelsea climbed up on top of him kissing him and grinding against him.

"I could go again" She smirked. He smiled and flipped the over so he was on top again.

There was a knock on the door and Embry and Kim entered the room. Water dripping from Embrys hair, and Kim's hair wrapped up in a towel, both fully dressed.

Embry stared shocked at the sight before him.

"OH GOD!" he yelled closing his eyes

Paul laughed and hid Chelsea, who was blushing furiously, under him, he turned to face Embry and smiled

"What?" he asked him

"Dude, no." Embry repeated and walked out of the room

Kim rolled her eyes and smiled at the two. "Congratulations you too, oh and we're making popcorn, and Embry is running to get snacks for the movie, so, get a shower, and get dressed, be downstairs in an hour, two tops." She smiled and winked at them both, closing the door behind her.

Paul looked down at his imprint and smiled.

"I think we should get a shower…" He said in between kissing her neck and the scars on her chest

"I think we should too" She smiled jumping out of his bed, running into his bathroom, laughing when he pinned her to the wall.

Embry sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Babe, they're together, it's their choice" Kim said leaned her head against Embry's shoulder.

"I know it's just weird seeing them together like that…" He sighed looking over at his Imprint smiling

"I will be back; I'm going to go get your jell-o and some chips, some salsa and Oreos and tortillas and chocolate milk for Chelsea and Paul…" Embry said shaking his head, and kissing Kim on the cheek. "Be careful, don't be gone too long" Kim said looking overly worried

"Love, I'll be fine, I promise" Embry smiled

"I know, just be careful"

"I will, If you need me, call me"

"I will, I love you"

"I love you too" Embry said, and walked out to the Jeep.

Paul walked into his closet digging through his drawers. He groaned when he couldn't find his grey sweat pants. Chelsea giggled walking into his closet, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist.

"Pixie, have you seen my sweat…" He started to say then turned around. Chelsea smiled and kissed his cheek, She was wearing his grey sweats, and her "Talk shit, get hit" shirt that she got with the bracelet.

"Never mind…" He mumbled smiling

"I'm borrowing them, and you should wear these… your butt would look better" Chelsea smiled pulling a grey pair of sweatpants and His BATMAN shirt.

He shook his head, and slipped both item on over his boxers, grabbed Chelsea's hand and walked downstairs.

"Welcome back to reality you two" Kim smiled from her spot on the couch

"Ha thanks!" Chelsea said smiling, holding up the two movies

"I LOVE THE OUTSIDERS!" Kim said happily quoting the movie "When I stepped out into the bright sunlight, from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman, and a ride home"

Paul and Chelsea looked at her amused.

"What? It's my favorite movie" Kim shrugged still smiling glancing over her shoulder at the door every so often.

"Momma, He'll be fine" Paul whispered

"I know, he will… I just don't like him being gone…" She said turning back to the blank T.V where Chelsea was currently trying to pull the bed out of the other couch for us.

"Baby, Let me…" Paul said laughing when he heard her heave out a frustrated sigh.

"No, I can do it on my own" She said shaking her head, pushing him away from her

"Fine…" He said raising his hands backing away. Chelsea nodded, and went back to pulling on the bar.

She got a good grip on the bars and pulled as hard as she could; she got it half way out and fell backwards. Paul seeing this coming, stood behind her, and caught her as she was starting to fall.

"Thank you" She said smiling up at him

"Yeah, yeah, miss I think I can do everything on my own" He stuck his tongue out and kissed her

"Okay, now really, stop." Embry said laughing in the doorway

"EMBRY!" Kim shouted trying to get up.

"Love, Be careful" Embry said walking over to where she was on the couch, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

"I told you, I'd be fine, and I'm sure, Paul told you too" Embry smiled at her

"You did, and He did." She smiled back at him

"OHMYGOD EMBRY YOU GOT OREOS, AND CHOCLATE MILK!" Chelsea squealed holding up two gallons of chocolate milk, and 4 packs of Oreos

Kim's eyes lit up and she smiled at Embry.

"Oh no" Paul said laughing

"Yes ma'am?" Embry said looking at his imprint, rubbing her belly

"I want some Jell-O, with Oreos and whipped crème." She said with the straightest face.

"Would you guys give me like, half a pack so I can make Momma some?" Embry asked, Chelsea and Paul, looking at them with his "Do it, before Kim kills" look.

They both nodded and smiled at the very pregnant Kim.

Embry took a pack of Oreos Kim's jell-o and the whip crème, and walked into the kitchen.

He came back out with a big bowl of cold mashed up jell-o, with smashed up Oreos, and whip crème on top. He walked over to his Imprint held it in front of her and smiled when her eyes lit up and she took the bowl from him.

"Embry…" Kim said looking at the bowl, then back at Embry, frowning.

"Love.." Embry said frowning back at her, knowing what she wanted, taking the spoon from his pocket and smiling at her.

"Jerk." She said taking the spoon from him, glaring.

"I love you too" He said climbing on the couch behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"We should pull out this couch" Embry said leaning his head on her shoulder, watching Chelsea and Paul turn the couch bed around so they would be in front of the tv.

"We should, and turn it" Kim said agreeing, laughing at Chelsea, who was now singing along to a Disney movie commercial.

Kim stood up, and let Embry pull the couch out and move it around. She smiled and climbed onto the couch, curling up with her blanket and pillow, leaning on Embry chest.

"Paul, Press play" Kim said smiling

Paul took the remote pressed play, and curled a sleepy looking Chelsea in his arms.

The four smiled, curled up with their loves and watched The Outsiders.

* * *

Soooooo?

:D

Review please?


	9. Pain

Broken. Chapter: Eight.

3rd Person POV

This is short I know, I'm sorry

* * *

At the end of "The Outsiders" Paul looked over at Chelsea, who was curled up at the end of the bed.

"Why'd you move down here?" Paul whispered, not wanting to wake a sleeping Embry and Kim.

"I wanted to?" Chelsea responded

"I see, what's wrong?" Paul asked her

"Nothing, I just have one of those bad feelings…" She said turning on her other side to face Paul.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked pulling her closer to him

Embry listened closely, listening to the conversation, and tried not to move to much knowing Kim was sleeping, right next to him.

"Yeah, don't worry babe" Chelsea said and kissed his forehead

Paul smiled and wrapped Chelsea up in his arms rubbing her back, and drifted off to sleep.

When Embry heard both his friends breathing relaxes, he opened his eyes and carefully got up, off of the bed.

He sighed, looking around his and Paul's living room, It was a mess. Clothes were on the floor, pop cans were sitting scattered across the room, the couches here moved, and movies were everywhere.

"Embry what are you doing?" Kimmi asked looking up at her Fiancé

"I was going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" He said smiling at her

"Okay.." She said and laid her head back down on the pillow

Once Kim heard the bathroom door shut, she sat up, carefully got up and walked down the hall to hers and Embrys room and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Embry to walk out of their bathroom.

"Love, What are you doing?" Embry asked Kim, seeing her on the bed.

"I want to go for a walk" Kim smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why?" Embry asked smiling, standing in between her legs, wrapping his arms around her neck, and kissed the top of her head.

"Because, I want to walk, I haven't walked around at night in a long time, and I want to, come with me?"

"Fine, Let's get dressed"

Kim smiled standing up and walking over to the closet, pulling out a white wrapped shirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of white sandals.

She put her clothes on the bed and walked back to the closet, grabbing a white button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans and Embrys flip flops. She looked back at him and smiled.

Embry smiled and took his clothes from her, kissing her and walking back into the bathroom.

Kim sighed, trying to carefully get dressed; she pulled the top over her head, and flinched when she felt Embrys warm hands rest on her sides

"Did I scare you?" Embry asked

"No, I just wasn't expecting you" Kim answered smiling.

"I see" He said hooking his fingers under the waistband on her pajamas, pushing them down her legs kissing her neck.

A few minutes later the couple walked back out into the living room, and smiled seeing Chelsea sitting up, running her hand through Paul's hair smiling to herself.

"Hey, we're going for a walk, we'll be back" Embry whispered to Chelsea.

"Okay, Have fun, be careful" Chelsea said smiling

Embry nodded and took Kim's hand, walking out of the front door.

"So, Love, Why'd you want to go for a walk?" Embry asked

"I told you, I just wanted too, I haven't in a while." Kim shrugged

"Momma, I'm not stupid, what's the reason?" Embry said looking over at his Imprint

"I don't know… I just wanted some time alone, with my wonderful Fiancé…" Kim shrugged

"I see now why is that?" Embry said smiling, wrapping his arms around her.

" Because, I do, we don't get to be alone very often you know" Kim said smiling at him over her shoulder

"I see" Embry said and picked er up bridal style and sat her down on the edge of the beech.

Embry sighed sitting behind her, wrapping his arms around her, letting her lean against his chest.

Back at the house___

Chelsea ran her hands trough Pauls hair and sighed, she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy in the last couple of years. She smiled thinking about when Paul, Embry and herself met.

_Flashback_

"_Okay children, lets go outside!" The teacher said opening the door to the play ground outside_

_All the kids ran out and started playing._

_Little Chelsea was sitting by a tree watching the kids play, she closed her eyes and sighed._

"_Hi" One boy said walking up to her_

"_Hi" Chelsea said back_

"_I'm Embry, this is Paul" Little Embry said pointing to his best friend behind im_

"_I'm Chelsea" Se said smiling up at the two boys._

_End flashback_

Chelsea opened her eyes to see Paul staring up at her smiling.

"What are you thinking?" Paul asked her

"About the day the three of us met" She said

"That is a day, I will NEVER forget, third best day of my life" Paul said sitting up

"What was the second and first?" Chelsea asked him

"Second was the day I imprinted on you, the first is going to be the day you marry me" Paul said and shrugged, smiling at her.

***Outside***

"Embry, Kim..." Charlie said walking up to the couple, as they were walking up to the front porch.

"Yes Charlie?" Kim said looking worried

"Is Chelsea in?" Charlie asked taking off his hat

"Yeah, come in" Kim said taking Embrys hand, and walking inside

"Chelsea, Charlie is here, he needs to talk to you" Kim said to Chelsea

Chelsea stood up and walked into the hallway where Charlie was standing looking very sad.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Paul asked walking in behind Chelsea

"Chelsea, I got a call a few minutes ago from the police station in New York, and I think you should sit down" Charlie started

Chelsea nodded and sat on the stairs beside Paul.

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked Charlie

"Your mom, She died last week, They've been trying to find you for a a wile, and they finally found your old records, they said she was found in her home after not showing up for work for two weeks, the M.E said it was natural causes, but she was bit by something...before she did..." Charlie finished

Chelsea was pale, and shaking.

Paul wrapped his arms around her and held her, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shirt.

Embry couldn't believe what he was hearing, the women was like a mother to him for a long time, especially when his mom was gone. Paul was trying to stay calm for Chelseas sake but it wasn't working very well, both boys grew up with her, in her home, eating her meals, sleeping on her couch.

"I'm sorry, you three, if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to call, or visit" Charlie said walking to the door

"Thank you, Charlie" Kim said opening and closing the door behind him.

Kim looked at her fiance, her best friend, and her new found sister, and was terrified.

She looked at Embry, and saw his sad expression and the tears rolling down his face, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back. Embry picked her holding her close, carrying her to their room.

"Come on, Babe" Paul said picking her up, carrying her up the stairs to their room as well.

Chelsea wrapped her arms around her knees and let out a shrill scream, and cried. Paul just wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her to sleep, crying all the same with her.

Kim wrapped her arms around Embrys neck, soothing her fiance while he cried, hoping that soon he would fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

So....?

I'm sorry guys... the next few chapters will be depressing... just stick with it please!

I love you guys!


	10. Oh snap Authors note

Okay guys,

Here is the scoop.

I have:

No internet.

No laptop.

And because I have no laptop, all of my stories got deleted. so I have to re write them. I don't know when they will be up or anything, but please just stick with it till I get some up, I hope to do that soon.

Much love

Ivory


	11. Airplanes

Okay soooooo, I'm SO sorry it took so long to update! PLEASEEEEE forgive me 3

* * *

Broken: Chapter Nine

Airplanes.

Chelsea opened her eyes looking around the room, pulling the blanket farther up her body when she felt the cool breeze hit her skin, She frowned and looked around the room, not feeling the dip in the bed where her best friend, would be. She looked around the room for the second time and frowned. No Paul in sight. She stood up, and stretched her arms, and walked over to the bathroom. The door opened just as she reached for the nob, Chelsea smiled, seeing Paul soaking wet, with a towel loosely draped around his mid-section, soap running down his back from the shampoo still in his hair.

"What are you doing awake? Paul asked her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I was cold... and hungry" Chelsea sighed, leaning into his body, soaking the warmth of it in.

"Why are you still all soapy?" Chelsea asked, laughing, wiping the suds of her hand onto his towel

"I heard you were awake, Wanted to make sure you were okay...Why don't you go eat, I'll be down in a few minutes..." Paul said

Chelsea nodded and walked out of their room, and down to the kitchen.

"Hm..." Chelsea said, looking around the fridge for something to eat

"If you're making grilled ham and cheese, You might wanna make enough for everyone..." Kim said, standing in the doorway, dry tear stains on her cheeks, eyes red, and very pale.

"Embry doesn't eat ham.." Chelsea said looking up at her new friend

"He used to not eat it, but now it's the only thing he eats Ham with." Kim smiled

"Oh... Dang i've missed a lot... The first day of high school, first girlfriends, Embry's gonna be a dad, he got engaged, He's phased, Paul's phased, they both have grown up so much and I missed it... NOW Em likes ham... GAH!" Chelsea said, tears falling down her cheeks, and shaking.

"Hey now, Chelsea, all that matters is that you're here now, you'll be in the wedding, you'll get to see the twins, you'll get to see Embry grow into a father, and a husband, you'll merry Paul one day, you'll have your own kids, they love you Chelsea, You might have missed some things, but there is still so much for you too see." Kim said hugging her as tight as she could, rubbing her back.

"Thanks..." Chelsea said wiping her eyes on Paul's shirt, and walked back over to the fridge, grabbing the ham, cheese, and butter.

10 minutes later

"COOK. FASTER!" Kim and Chelsea yelled over the frying pan

"Um guys, That won't help." Embry said laughing, walking up behind Kim, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shut up, Embry." Kim said eying her future husband

Embry held up his hands in surrender and smiled at her.

"Mmmmmm, you're makin' my favorite!" Embry smiled and Chelsea, who was putting the done sandwiches on a plate and handing them to Kim, who put three sandwiches on the four plates they had set out.

"Paul!" Chelsea called out holding his plate in her hand.

Paul walked into the kitchen and smiled, taking in the aroma of the room, and the look of his best friend and imprint.

"Mm, Smells amazing" Paul reached for his plate, but before he could grabe it Chelsea held it back behind her and eyed him, smiling evilly.

"Babe..." Paul said frowning

"Nope." Chelsea said shaking her head, still smiling.

Paul eyed her, trying to figure out what she wants. Chelsea smiled at him, twisting in her spot, swaying a bit. He looked at her, smiled widely, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips, holding her tight.

"I love you" Paul smiled, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too" She smiled, handing him his plate.

Paul pulled Chelsea towards the table, and sat her down into his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder, taking a bit of his sandwich.

"These are really good, better than Kim's, what did you do different?" Embry asked looking across the table at Chelsea

"2 slices of cheese, butter both sides, two slices of ham, medium heat. Just like I used to make it... When you refused to eat it." Chelsea said, putting her plate in the sink, and walking back up the stairs.

Paul watched his imprint stand up, her face red, tears rolling down her cheeks, stomp up the stairs, and slam the bedroom door.

"What did I say?" Embry asked, slightly confused.

"She feels bad since she's missed so much..." Kim said

"I'll go check on her" Paul said and stood up, putting his plate in the sink, and following his imprints steps.

Paul walked into His and Chelsea's room and frowned. 'Where is she?' He thought, then he heard it.

He heard the familiar slam of suitcases on the floor. He walked into the spare room and saw Chelsea stuffing clothes into her suitcase.

"Chelsea..." Paul said standing in the door way, pain and panic rushing through him.

"I'm going back home." Chelsea said. Looking at Paul. Her eyes locked on his.

"I'm coming with you." Paul said, dead serious look on his face, arms crossed over his chest. "Don't even try to argue Chelsea Elizabeth, I lost you once, and I sure as hell ain't doing' it again. You're my imprint, It's my job to keep you safe."

"Fine. Might wanna tell Sam." Chelsea said stripping of Paul's shirt and sweat pants, putting them into her bag, walking past Paul into his room and throwing on another pair of his sweat pants.

Paul walked down to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"What's going on?" Embry asked, Curiously.

"Going to New York." Paul said, and started dialing Sam's number.

"We're going with you. Kimmi, Love, go start packing." Embry said, and took the phone from Paul. "Go help Chelsea Pack."

Paul nodded and ran up the stairs to help Chelsea and pack.

Kim kissed Embry's cheek and walked down the hall to their room.

_'Hello?' _Came Emily's voice through the receiver

"Hey Em, Is Sam there?" Embry asked the woman he's grown to see as a mother figure

_'Yeah, one second Embry' _Emily replied. Embry could here her put the phone down on the wooden counter top_ 'Sam... Embry's on the phone' _He heard Emily say in the background

_'Yes Embry?" _Sam asked into the phone

"Hey Sam, I just wanted to let you know Kim, Paul, Chelsea and I are going to New York, I'm not sure when well be back but, one of us will call when we get there" Embry replied

"I see. I'll let the pack know. Be careful, and give my condolences to Chelsea..."

"Thanks Sam, Bye" Embry said and hung up the phone, running up the stairs to tell Chelsea and Paul.

Paul walked into his room and frowned, Chelsea was sitting against the wall on his bed, tears rolling down her face. /he pulled her off his bed and held her in his arms, letting his girlfriends tears soak up his shirt.

"Love..." Paul said quietly

Chelsea looked up at him with red eyes

"We need to get packed..." Paul said

Chelsea nodded and walked over to the closet to finish packing.

Paul walked out of his girlfriends room and packed his clothes.

Leah ran out of Sam's house after hearing what happened and ran back to her house to pack some clothes.

"Seth!" Leah yelled from her bedroom

"What?" He asked walking in

"I'm going over to Paul's. Tell Mom I'll be back later this week." She rushed out and ran out the door.

"Chelsea!" Leah yelled into the house

"Upstairs!" Chelsea yelled

Leah, in her monster tan top, sweat pants, and green flip flops ran up the stairs to comfort her best friend.

When everyone was done packing, Chelsea sat on the couch, and looked around.

Everyone was wearing sweatpants, tee shirts, flip flops/skater shoes, and a hate or a bandana, Chelsea shook her head at her friends and smiled.

"We read?" Embry asked helping Kim stand up.

"Yeah... Let's go..." Chelsea replied and took Paul's hand.

* * *

So, there it is :) I know it's short and I'm sooooooo sorry

The next will be longer! I promise... Well maybe... O.o

OUTFITS:

Chelsea- White Sweatpants, Blue Ambigous tee (Pauls) Blue flip flops, blue bandana, (Aviators xD)

Paul- Vans hat, Black pink floyd shirt, black sweats, black fox sandals with the white star

Embry- Black superman hat, black FOX sandlas, black no smoking sweats, black simpsons tee "Never too old to rock.

Kim- Green maternity cami, white sweats, green bandana, green flip flops

Leah- Black monster tank, black moster hat, black sweats, lime green flip flops


	12. cough cough uh

Hey everyone who reads my stories,

WEEEELLLLLL.

Let me just say, i'm a very bad person, I know, and I'm sorry for not updating for a very vry very very very very very long time.

If you're interested in what's going on you can go to my tumblr, i'm on there 24/7, you can talk to me, give me ideas for new chapters things like that, i'm having writers block still but, go down a little more and find the title of the story (Stories) you're reading and read what I'm saying

**Ready To Fall- Well I'm re-writing it, I need too, I tried to read it and I almost stabbed myself. no joke. I love my plot, I just hate how rushed it is.**

**Broken- I'm slowly getting back into it, I just haven't had any time to do anything,so i'm putting it on hold.**

**Beautiful Mess Starting Over- Well. I have the whole thing done, it's just not up, but I want to re-write the first part and suff. So it's also going on hold.**

**Loves worst fate- lol um... writers block is keeping me from even trying that. on hold... O.o**

Now, Ready to Fall readers, My girlfriends Dani is going to re-write the first couple chapters, and fix the grammar, and I'm going to go through it and fucking un-rush everything, and add stuff to it, so this will be THE ONLY story i'm working on until I finish it so yeah.

AS I SAID UP THERE, READY TO FALL IS THE ONLY STORY I'M GOING TO WORK ON UNTIL I FINISH IT:

Cause that's my problem, I have too many stories i'm trying to write so they never get finished.

The one after is probably going to be Broken, then Beautiful Mess and then hopefully Loves worst fate. They should be done by the end of my summer before I start college again (May 1st - august something) Okay?

If you want to give me some ideas for any of my stories that i'm working on, or if you want to do some fan art, or maybe write some stuff for an upcoming chapter because you have an idea and you'd like to write it or see it in the story (You'd get all the credit for it) go to my tumblr ( .com/ ) and submit it Submit button says Submit things here :) and if you have any questions about why i'm not exactly writing anymore, or just have questions, comments, or ideas in general the ask button says I don't bite, I promise. lol

So feel free to just pop in my tumblr like a boss and do stuff. I don't mind :)

and again I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED.

I love you guys !

-Ivory


End file.
